God Like You
by FallenZApple
Summary: Yhwach builds an army from the clan's future Genin's. He's plan recover his Godly powers before the 1000 Year gap. To do that he needs the Uchiha blood line to release the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon the world to bring down the very walls of the Soul King Palace.
1. God like Me

**_I want to give a special thanks too "dyingcow" for helping me out check her out if you have time._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: God Like Me<span>_**

Heavy gasps echoed through the wooden walls of an old house in Konohagakure. Inside, a person had been doing one-armed pushups for a long time now. The sweat of his hard work ran down his forehead, dripping to the floor as he raised and lower his body mercilessly.

"Please," he begged, gritting his teeth. "One more." His body couldn't hold much longer. Collapsing to the floor, he found himself knocked cold. He had just completed his exercises- or perhaps the exercises had finished with him. Entering a dream state, he was in a black void of pure pitch black. There wasn't anything there to see, and he was beyond exhausted when someone kicked open his apartment door.

One of the attackers launched a kunai at him. Startled, he shot out of the floor and attempted to dodge it. The small knife stuck into the wooden floor, missing its intended target. He stopped to look at his surroundings for a second, but he then knew that he cannot stay for long. The persisting attacks from the villagers seeking revenge never stopped. It was always the same, a never ending sea- they always kept coming back, kept finding him, day after day.

What had he done to deserve such treatment? He wasn't born here, yet for some people he was treated as a savior, and for others a demon that devour souls. The village had cursed his existence, and he didn't even know why. He had done nothing wrong. He was just a twelve year old boy who had a dream of becoming a ninja. Why did they hate him so much? He heard the voices of his attackers and began to move when someone appeared in front of him.

"You demon!" the man snarled. He kicked him in the chest, driving the air out of his lungs. He hit the floor with such impact that he spat up blood. He struggled against with his own body to stand.  
>"Why?" he questioned. "I've done nothing wrong."<p>

"You're a murderer. You've killed our loved ones." One of the attackers yelled, fury and disgust blazing in his eyes.

"I've lost my brother, mother and father- and it is entirely your fault." Another shouted.

"You should've been killed the day that you were brought to this village." Someone else roared.

"I-I don't… know what you are talking abo-" He suddenly screamed in pain. One of the attackers had thrown a kunai that manage to pierce his shoulder. The gang started to throw more kunais and shurikens. They didn't care that it kills him. They didn't care if he cried. He raised his arms to protect himself from the blades, but it was useless as they just hit his arms.

'Why are they doing this? What did I do wrong? Is my influence on saving the ill really that evil' They kick him in every part of his body, leaving him there bloody and beaten as they left, happily mocking the kid. "I hope you learned your lesson," one of them shouted. "Stay out."

"Burn in hell," Another other one followed.

'Why? Why? Why? Are they been trying to kill me?' The boy fell into a pitch-black hole as his awareness began to vanish.

A small voice could be heard inside that pitch black dream-state river of his.

"Is this a dream?" The boy asked, his body tortured and gory as he floated in the abyss. No...it was the past.

* * *

><p>There was once an infant who had once possessed nothing, and was capable of nothing, because he was blind, deaf, mute, and immobile. Even if he didn't have the means to survive, he feared nothing. He wasn't capable of tears because he couldn't use his throat…but even if that physical task was possible he wouldn't have cried. The infant knew it had no tools at his disposal for surviving, yet the infant knew it was capable of surviving.<p>

Until someone had found him, and brought the peculiar child to the Hidden Leaf Village. Soon, those around him had each come to the realization that touching him would heal them of whatever ailment they suffered from. Those who suffered from lung diseases were cured, broken hearts were mended, cowards found their courage- even cripples were able to regain the function of their limbs. This was because the infant was blessed with the power to bestow its very soul.

When hands were laid on the infant, that person would receive a portion of its soul. The portion was just large enough to fill the missing void needed to mend what could not be mended with only one soul. The moment the healing process began, all the knowledge experiences, talents both learned and innate, were absorbed into the portion of the soul the individual had received from the infant. The moment that individual left the mortal realm, everything that had been absorbed now returns to the child.

You see, anyone who laid hands on the infant was not long for this world, A couple of years, A couple of months, some individual only survived a few days, despite all this, the people continue swarming their prize possession, And so every time a portion of his once borrowed soul returned, his limbs that were once immobile, eyes that could not see, began to slowly regain their function, until one day.

When the infant's hearing had been fully restored, it could hear out those around him calling out to him in a rather unique name. Now, the child knew this was the name of the God the people had worshipped, but the child decided, there and then, that it would from that point forward be his own name. Yuu, Haa, Bah, Ha.

He was Yhwach, the God.

* * *

><p>The young boy let out a terrible mix of gasps and blood from his mouth, as he sat up, regaining his consciousness. The whole story was just in his head...or was it?<p>

His attackers had jumped out of his house through the balcony, and were proceeding through the rooftops. In the moonlight, Yhwach saw the masks on their faces. They reminded him of the ANBU ones. There were four of them, three men and one woman.

He felt a flare of anger and deep sadness. They were responsible for beating him, who they hated- or maybe it was just jealousy, jealously in the darkest part of their souls towards his power.

Suddenly, one of them glanced back and saw the young boy looking through the balcony at them. He stopped, landing on one of the rooftop.  
>When Yhwach squinted, he saw that it was the female assailant. She said something to her companions, and found her way back as the pale-skin kid watched her, terrified.<p>

Within moments she stood before him. For a fritting child who never knew love, the boy was very regal-looking, with high cheek bones that accentuated the clarity of his blue eyes. His tattered black outfit hung from his sinewy frame.  
>Yhwach just stared into her mask. The stare between the two was more intense than that of a lion and its prey.<br>"How can you be alright after all that we just did? Are you some kind of demon?" The woman asked incredulously, gesturing at his lack of wounds.

"You think I'm a demon? Maybe I should become one then." Yhwach finally found to find the strength to talk.

"You still have it in you to talk back? You're more annoying than before." The woman hissed, striking the boy in the face.  
>Yhwach was sent flying back, hitting the wall with a sharp grunt. As he slid to the ground, blood bubbled from his mouth.<br>The woman smirked at him, thinking that he was done for. There was no way a normal boy could've survived that. When he stood up, however, a horror awaited her. She gasped.

Blood flowed like a thick stream from Yhwach's hand. The red liquid seemed almost alive, writhing down his arm like a snake, or better yet, electricity. The blood covered the entire floor, combining with some sort of spiritual energy to build a dome that closed above both of their heads. The woman stood there, transfixed by the strange goriness of it all. The Barrier trapped them both inside, turning a clear blue color.  
>"What did you do?!" The woman shouted, looking around frantically.<p>

"Becoming the Demon you always thought I was," Yhwach answered, his tone completely different. His whole body was covered in blood. He was tired of all the bullshit, all the beatings, all the slowdowns to his powers and his destiny.

The ninja female reached for a kunai when she realized that something was snaking up her right leg. Panicked, she caught the boy's eerily calm and determined blue gaze.

"What are you doing to me?!" She demanded, trying to resist, but it was impossible. The blood had expanded all over her body, forming dark blue veins that crawled all over her.

"I'm not doing anything to you. You're just being consumed by my Buruto Vene Anhaben," Yhwach said. It was not long before her screams in pain faded away, along with everything his room. There was no more blood, no corpse, no evidence- even his bed was consumed.

The barrier lifted, and all of the sudden the boy felt pain rush all over his body. He crumpled to his knees, fisting his hands through neck-length black hair as he vision blurred. Then, he collapsed.

But that was just one of the demons in the Village of the Hidden Leaves. The other, the infamous jinchuuriki, was known as Uzumaki Naruto. The village had two curses, but which one will bring salvation, and which one complete chaos?

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>


	2. Graduation Exam

**_Chapter 2: Graduation Exam_**

Yhwach had awoken drooling his desk, his eyes felt heavy, his vision was blur, he couldn't even see Iruka sensei from the fourth row he was in. 'D-Did I really have done that? I don't remember. They throw things at me and after tha-,' the young boy jump out of his seat freak out.

He checked his body for sings of bruises and marks. 'Wait a minute, I'm not hurt.' He realized that maybe it was all a dream. "Why is this keeps happening to me?" The boy resembled Sasuke in height and age. The students glanced at him, and quickly proceed to ignored him, they treated him like a clown but at least some of them actually talk to him. Yhwach sat down and rested his cheek on his open hand he was as always bearing that same bored expression in his face and barely paying attention at the lessons he was worse than Naruto the other class clown.

'Those were merely bed time stories. Could I really have been that important in the village in my childhood? I don't even remember that much about it. But it must be true for them to treat me this way.' The boy said to himself. He looked at the front of the class, Iruka sensei was giving lessons but he didn't pay any attention to it.

"Now for the final exam, you will be doing the **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU **went you are called, come to the next room." Iruka sensei had taken a list with him, does were the entries of all the students here present to take the text. While everyone else had done a great job, Naruto was pulling his hairs out, 'Damm! What that one?! That's my worst skill!' maybe Naruto wasn't ready but after so many tries he sure already had fail enough to not even be accepted here anymore. I don't know why he tries so hard, he's only going to fail again and again.

On the other room the teachers were sat in a table each student is to stand in front of them and perform the technique call** BUNSHIN NO JUTSU **in order to pass. In the same table lay the headbands protector from the Hidden Leaf Village each one for a graduate student.

"Now, Uzumaki Naruto" calls the teacher. Naruto stood up all fire up with energy and took his stand. "I'll do it, watch this, Bushin!" Charging all of his chakra and making the right hand seal, he was able to make one single clone, but it appear to be dead laying there in the floor. Iruka sensei had a swollen vein on his forehead he didn't look pleased on how Naruto's efforts were going. "FAIL!" screamed Iruka sensei it could be heard all the way to the next room.

"Iruka sensei, this is the third time, and he did technically create a clone, we could let him pass." Mizuki brought a comment that brought a big smile on Naruto's face. "No way Mizuki sensei, everyone else divided into three. Exception for Yhwach which only did one who was a little blurry but at least he's was standing. The one that Naruto created was useless." Iruka sensei said closing his eyes and shaking his head, he looked disappointed on Naruto actions.

"I can't let him pass." Iraku's words brought frustration to Naruto, he seems angry that he couldn't even perform this single Jutsu. Later that same day in the courtyard the other students were talking and laughing about Naruto it was his third time taking the exam and fail yet again, maybe he wasn't destined to become a ninja after all.

In the village two men approach. "Iruka" the Third Hokage approach Iruka sensei. "What is it, Lord Hokage?" Iruka sensei looks shock that the Hokage had come all the way here instead of summoning him to his house.

Back to where Naruto was, the courtyard was empty all the students had gone home. Naruto was walking back home alone now. It was normal to him since he didn't have any parents and none of the other students ever talks to him he was used to it.

"Naruto" someone approach him. "Mizuki sensei" Naruto look back only to find out that Mizuki was following him. Mizuki and Naruto went to a high balcony somewhere in the village to sit down and talk, he felt guilty about Naruto failures. He decided there and then to help him with his problem. "Iruka sensei is a serious person, his parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything by himself." Mizuki told Naruto insuring that Naruto would understand why Iruka wants Naruto to learn by himself.

"But why he only picks on me?" Naruto shouted moving his legs like crazy. Mizuki slyly look at Naruto who seem depress. "He probably sees himself in you. He's probably wants you to become strong in the real way." Naruto still looks sad he couldn't understand why he was always push way from everyone.

"Try to understand Iruka's feelings since you also have no parents." Sadly Naruto feel lonelier than ever, "But I wish I had graduated…" Mizuki takes advantage over the situation to put in motion his own plans. "Well then," Mizuki grin at Naruto who was looking down at the village. "Huh?" Naruto express. "I'll tell you a special secret," Mizuki said at Naruto who all of a sudden had a change of heart. He seems happier now.

From a distant in top of a high rooftop you could see a figured in the background wearing black dark ropes. "Is that's so," the dark figure cockily grins.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>


	3. The Flow

**_Chapter 3: The Flow_**

In a distant far rooftop, a figure was standing there, someone wearing black. "Is that's so," the dark figure cockily grins. Still, the fact was that Mizuki used Naruto to do something for him, that he himself didn't dare to do.

The dark figure took his hands from his pockets and descended towards the streets of Konohagakure. He walked down the road when he heard a knock in someone's door. He looked in front of him it was his house located just ten steps front him. There was a female in front of his house. Yhwach quickly jump to the nearby rooftops to hide from sight. The female was nothing more than a girl a classmate of Yhwach, the fair skinned girl keep knocking the door but none one answer. Besides her blue eyes, her most noticeable trait was her hair, pale blonde hair which she always wears in a high-ponytail style with bangs covering the right side of her face.

Yhwach realizes it was her again, he drops sneaking behind her, "I said that I didn't wish to be disturbed today, Ino." Yhwach said calmly as always but something in particular was disturbing him, he had drops of sweat on his forehead.

"Yhwach, we need to talk. Please, can we go in?" The girl sighed as she knew who was behind her.

"I told you I wanted to be alone!" Yhwach said again.

"But if I go away then, who is going to eat this, see what I brought you?!" Ino turns around showing Yhwach a basket with different fruits.

Yhwach takes one apple from the basket and approaches his home door. Ino was left speechless. 'That bastard, what the hell he thinks his doing, is he just going to let me here alone?!' she thought. Yhwach tries the doors lock which didn't twirl, "Wait here, I'll open the door for you in a moment." Yhwach said jumping up to his balcony in the second floor.

'What a relief, for a moment there I thought he was going to let me down again. It hasn't been long since I have come to visit him, he's been always kind of a loner type, but he's so cute,' Ino blushed closing her eyes as she nodded her heads to the sides. "NO, NO, NO stopped. You Idiot, Ino" "He's much like Sasuke but he never looks interested in any girl at all just like him but at least he pays attention to me."

In the second floor Yhwach enter through a window located in the balcony leading to his room. 'What?!' Yhwach was took by surprise when he notice that everything in the room was there, his bed, books, chairs, everything except for the blood like nothing even happen. 'This is impossible I couldn't be dreaming it felt too real.' He looked around the house for clues but there was nothing different from any other normal day in his room.

"Yhwach!" he heard Ino yelling at him from outside, he reacted to her call jumping suddenly. 'I almost forgot,' he ran downstairs to open the door. Ino was still day dreaming when the door opened to reveal just who he thought it was. "Hey, Ino," Yhwach say sarcastic waking her up from her daydream. "Nice way to ruin the mood" Even if they were old classmates, Yhwach and Ino Yamanaka, they first met on Yamanaka's Flower Shop, since the first time Yhwach pass by her shop and saw her, he continuously began to come by to see her, until he spoke to her one day and from that moment on they became friends.

For the moment Ino was his only friend unlike all the villagers she didn't despise him, she always try to open up to him, so he could do the same towards other people and had a social life but he was so stubborn. Walking upstairs they reached his room. She notices something odd, "Hey Yhwach you haven't clean your room in awhile look at this," Ino started to pick up clothes from the floor and headed to open his closet which he had not checked yet.

Throwing his clothes inside she founds something fussy, "Whoa, Yhwach what's with this shirt, I know you buy the same clothes but this one is torn apart," Ino told him pulling out the shirt from the closet and showing it to him.

Yhwach froze he began to sweat yet again, 'That's the shirt I was wearing when the Kunai hit me, so it was not a dream' he thought clenching his teeth.

"You should throw away these old clothes already," Ino said turning around throwing the shirt to a near basket in the corner of the room.

"Y-Yeah maybe I'll do that later" Yhwach said sarcastically scratching his head. 'If this is true them, the ones who attack me, will soon notice that she's missing and will come back to blame me.' Yhwach thought as he looked at the shirt in the corner.

"Yhwach, come here," Ino told him putting the fruit basket in the floor and sat with her legs cross. Yhwach came to join her and sat in front of her.

"How are you being doing on your Ninjutsu Skills?" she asked worry, throwing another apple to Yhwach, with the same charming look on her eyes of a mother will look, when she knows her children are filling sad and alone.

"Why do you bring that topic again, Ino? You know better than me that I suck at Ninjutsu," Yhwach said, biting off the apple.

"Suck at Ninjutsu? Huh, glad to know that my teammate here can't watch my back from afar." Ino said mocking him.

"Ino, I thought we were friends?" Yhwach injected the topic to the conversation, looking at her slyly. 'If what happen yesterday is true, then I'm done trusting anyone.'

"You want me to either kill you or make you into a weapon. Sorry but I can't do both, Yhwach. You may not be good at Ninjutsu but you can dominate Taijutsu quit well. You can't expect to learn both at their full, at least go with the one you know and practice that one. I know I promise to help you with your Ninjutsu skills but Ninjutsu it's just not in your nature." She snarled.

Ino relaxed for a brief moment and took a little red rose from her hand purse, "Here this is for you," she said trying to grab Yhwach hand "No, don't touch me!" He yells retrieving back his hand. "Don't be silly I won't hurt you" she said grabbing his hand this time and placing the rose in the palm of his hand.

'Nothing happen? But if the stories were true, she should have doom herself just now, maybe is willingly or controllable,' Yhwach stood there paralyze. "Are you blushing?" Ino ask making funny of him again letting out a small laugh. "No, I was just…" he seems embarrass.

"That flower represents are Friendship," after saying that she stood up. "Well I better get going, see you tomorrow." Ino said her goodbyes and left. Yhwach was left there looking at the flower, which decays into Reishi as he absorbed.

"Farewell, Ino." Yhwach said.

The Night went by the moon's light was so bright the whole village was consumed by it. Clouds began to form in the sky slowly covering the moon, Uzumaki made his way through the rooftops of the village until he reach the Third Hokage's house but even him couldn't fool the great and powerful Hokage.

"What're you doing in my house at this hour?!" Naruto was sneaking in but the third Hokage surprise him from behind. It was like he was expecting Naruto to say the least.

"**SEXY NO JUTSU**!" yell Naruto turning himself into a female naked version of himself. This turns the Hokage face reddish. "What?!" the old perverted man say flying backwards bleeding from his nose and lands on his ass unconscious on the floor.

"Finally I got it, thanks Mizuki sensei…" Naruto said jumping from Rooftop to Rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>


	4. Bounds

**_Chapter 4: Bounds_**

Yhwach was not a team player. He enjoys a good battle and takes pleasure in seen his opponents fail. He rarely talks to anyone as he finds the conversations boring. However, tonight should be a different story. He had just fallen asleep after Ino left his house. Naruto Uzumaki had stolen a secret scroll from the third Hokage house and was heading through the rooftops.

The report said that Naruto had betray the village for not letting him pass the Genin exam, and that he took the secret scroll to take revenge upon the village. He, as several others, felt the wave of chakra that was released and knew who it belong to. He wakes up clenching his hand on his chest and breathing heavily, Yhwach looks out the window and saws Naruto running through the rooftops. "Naruto," He whispers. He throws his sheet aside and jumps to the nearest rooftop, going after Naruto.

To think, that the citizens of this village attacked a twelve year old within their own community. It made his blood boil and didn't feel sorry for what he had done.

"Where did he go?" Yhwach tells himself, Naruto was far from sight. Yhwach then looks at the surrounding trees. It was Naruto he was heading towards the forest. Naruto was carrying the scroll on his back. He groaned as he moves through the woods. "This should be a good place, time to train." Naruto turned placing the scroll in the floor and opening it and smiled at what he saw. "Why this one!?" he stated.

His body protested but he ignored it. He forced himself into a position and attempted to get the skill done. "How long has it been, since he started training?" Yhwach had found Naruto from the start and had being watching him from a branch in a near tree. Yhwach laid his back in the tree sitting down. Everything when pitch black as Yhwach eyes began to feel heavy, he was floating yet again in the same black void.

The Voice said. "The seal King," Yet again the voice had spoken something that didn't make sense to Yhwach.

"Old man," Yhwach smiled at him. He refers to a strange dark figure standing in front of him. Suddenly things got quiet and Yhwach ask at the figure. "Where am I?"

"What do you remember?" he asked the boy. The young boy went into deep thought.

"I can't remember," he began as he smiled.

'That's when I heard footsteps. I knew they come back.' I open my eyes in the middle of the fall from the tree when one of them saw me as I was jumping out and throw a kunai at me.

"There you're, monster." A ninja said sadly.

"No, you are not Naruto. You're the one who kill her. I'll kill you." Another ninja explained diving towards me with a kunai in hand.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Yhwach yell. Blocking the Kunai with his left hand, but the kunai didn't cut him his hand had a particular tattoo on it. It was the Blut Vene design.

"What the hell?" the ninja say.

"Do you want to die that badly" the small boy looks at him in the eyes. "You remember the stories don't you?"

"You can kiss my ass and die!" the ninja scream. "Umi was everything to me and you kill her!" the ninja stated. _Yhwach took out his Quincy Cross that he always carried around he's neck the only remainder of his past, consisting of five points, which forms part of an elaborate, circular medal featuring a number of stars and a descending striped ribbon._

Yhwach gathered Reishi around the cross on his right hand transforming it into this ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao (Resembling a Chinese Sword), with a relatively long handle and a cross guard shaped like a bird. The ninja was out of breath he had felt firsthand the cold Reishi sword piercing the very core of his chest.

The two remaining Ninjas jump to the air and throw Shuriken's at Yhwach. And disappear through the forest. "I'm tired of playing the innocent. If they want to fool around with me, they are gravely mistaking." Yhwach stated as the Shuriken's hit the floor in front of him.

'I almost forgot, what happen to Naruto?' Yhwach continues through the forest until he comes face to face with Naruto and Mizuki. Naruto looked confuse does Mizuki used this opportunity to reach his goal. "Naruto, give me the scroll!" "HEY! HEY! What's going on here?! Hey!" Naruto said looking both sides now that Yhwach had arrived.

"Naruto don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka sensei yells taking a couple of Kunai's from his body, things were looking bad. He didn't look capable of fighting back anymore. "Iruka sensei is right Naruto don't give it to him no matter what." Yhwach told Naruto with a cold look so he knew he wasn't bluffing.

"That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden Ninjutsu sealed within it. Mizuki used you in order to set his hands on it!" Iruka sensei said spitting blood. Naruto look angry that he was betrayed by Mizuki. "Naruto…there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth…" Mizuki look pleased to encourage Naruto's hatred.

"N-No don't!" Iruka yell.

"Stop it already Iruka sensei, Naruto needs to know the cold truth as I learned mine." Yhwach said looking concerned that he will need to fight instead because the injuries on Iruka were looking bad.

"Twelve years ago…you know about the demon fox being sealed, right? Yhwach tells Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto slyly look at Yhwach. "Since that incident…a new rule was created for this village…" Mizuki continues.

"…A rule?" Naruto concerned put his full attention directly on Mizuki. "But…Naruto. This rule was never meant to be told to you."Mizuki had a large grin on his face. "…Not to me? What is this rule? Why?" Naruto's lungs exploited from anger he yell even lauder.

Mizuki gave him a briefly grin."What…kind of rule is it?" "Yhwach, you know better than me why don't you tell him." Mizuki look please that the other one had come. "Naruto, the rule is that the demon fox that the fourth Hokage seal away, is inside you…" Yhwach look with death stared at Mizuki.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto started lowering his voice as he falls backwards on his butt. "S-STOP IT!" Iruka sensei yells.

Mizuki is glad to answer Naruto next question, "It means that you are the nine tails fox demon…that killed Iruka's parents and destroy the village." Naruto stood up in shock now realizing why the whole village hates him.

"You were sealed up by the Hokage you admired and…" Mizuki continue to spread lies.

"S-STOP IT!" Iruka sensei yells once again.

"You have being lied to by everyone. Didn't you find odd why everyone hated you?" This makes Naruto angrier. "This two are the same! They actually hated you!" Mizuki stood up and turns his Shuriken in circles ready to throw it.

Naruto suddenly lets out all of his chakra furiously, 'He never knew a parents love and is hated by all the villagers because of that incident.' Iruka came to understand Naruto know. "Nobody will accept you?" Mizuki dashes towards Naruto to hit the final blow.

'So to get attention…he makes a lot of trouble. He's seeking acknowledgment of his existence in any way possible.' Iruka manages to get on his feet's. "That scroll was used to seal you up!" Mizuki says only a few inches from Naruto location.

Iruka made his move to stop Mizuki but he was beaten by Yhwach who stop his attack with his own Kunai. "Naruto run!" Yhwach yell still focusing on Mizuki fuma-Shuriken that Mizuki was trying to cut him with.

"Naruto!" Iruka sensei scream as Naruto ran away not looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>


	5. Resolution

**Chapter 5: Resolution**

Yhwach gave him an open-minded look. "The child is nothing but raw chakra and fist. The beast that has lived for years and has wreaked havoc upon the Hidden Leaf Village when it ran free on this world lives in Naruto." Mizuki tells Yhwach. "Despite you knowing that even if you manage to kill him you can't face the beast alone. If you kill Naruto are you prepared to seal the beast, in a new body?" Mizuki was amazed by the boy how did he had acquired such information. That's when something clicked in his head. He wasn't stupid.

"You can't stop me," Mizuki said. Iruka sensei nods to the sides. "You should know that power preserves a great importance to me arsenal,"

"You are insane," Yhwach looked ready to attack him but he was stopped by the Iruka. "Yhwach stop fall back." Seeing Yhwach confusion, he continued. "Yeah, I don't agree with his methods but don't fight him you're no match for him, step back." Yhwach froze at that statement. It was bad enough that his mentor doubted his capabilities but he knew that if he wanted he possibly kill Mizuki right there and now using the Blut Vene Anhaben. How many poor souls life's he had taken with his hands already, the other villages trying to take his life was an eye opener, he couldn't turn back now.

"I understand, I guess." Yhwach chuckled at the sour tone but he quickly gained Iruka sensei attention. Mizuki laugh at him. "Sorry, but Naruto isn't someone to have a change of heart. He plans to use the scrolls to get revenge on the village." Mizuki grin at Yhwach who was still struggling with Mizuki's shuriken with his Kunai.

"You saw those eye earlier…didn't you Yhwach, those were the eyes of a demon." He said whirling his shuriken to the sides forcing Yhwach to roll away from him landing on his knee next to Iruka sensei. Mizuki let out a small laugh that was interrupted by Iruka sensei.

"Naruto…isn't someone that simply does that!" Iruka sensei told him.

"Well, that doesn't really matter. I'll kill Naruto, and get the scroll. I'll take care of you two later." Mizuki said dashing upwards to the trees throwing the Shuriken to Yhwach that he dodges, "…Wait Mizuki!" Yhwach yells going after Mizuki.

"Don't go Yhwach," he stops as Iruka sensei calls him. "Go to the village tell Lord Hokage what happen here, I'll take care of the rest." Iruka told his student during the same time he dashes into the trees branches and goes after Mizuki himself.

"But you're to beat up. You barely are able to stand up?" Yhwach said trying to stop his master but Iruka sensei didn't heard him. Yhwach then jumps to the tree branches returning back to the village. Back in the village Lord Hokage was in his house in front of a strange rounded ball, 'I finally found him and I see that, Mizuki has told him, Now Naruto is afraid as never before.'

'If the power that is sealed is released then, plus he's holding the scrolls of seals, the odds of him being able to break the seal and revert into the nine tail fox is once in a million, but it is possible, if that happens,' The Third Hokage had a backup plan if this is the worst scenario.

In the woods Iruka has caught up with Naruto, the two of them were in the tree branches jumping forward. "Found him! Naruto!" Iruka said keeping up with Naruto's. "Hurry! Pass me the scroll! Mizuki is after it!" Naruto comes to a halt and jumps hitting Iruka with his head. "HUH" Iruka lands on his back and Naruto landed on his feet."How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki say turning back to himself after being posing as Iruka sensei.

Naruto laugh as he turns back and is Iruka sensei himself. "I'm Iruka," he says laughing. "I see," Mizuki was annoyed. The real Naruto was hiding a couple of trees away from then still near to hear the conversation. "You'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?" "I won't hand the scroll to an idiot" Iruka Sensei told him. "You are the idiot. Naruto and I are the same." "The same" "With the skills in that scroll nothing is beyond your reach. There's no way that Demon Fox wouldn't try to use the power. Unlike what you're assuming…"

"Yeah…" Naruto realize, 'Damm…I knew it see…even Iruka sensei deep down…doesn't acknowledge me.'

"The demon fox should do that…but Naruto is different…He is…I've acknowledged him…he is an excellent student, he isn't the hardest worker…and he's clumsy that's why nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart…he isn't the demon fox anymore…he's a member of the hidden leaf village, he's…Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka sensei words made Naruto sad and he started to cry, Mizuki was tired of all the talk and he decided to make he's move.

"Ok, Whatever…" Mizuki takes the other Shuriken from his back he then follows to kick Iruka in the guts. "Iruka…I said I take care of you later, but I'm changing my mind and it appears you send back Yhwach to inform the Hokage but it is too late went I finish with you two, I'll be long gone before Lord Hokage and the others even get here." "Now hurry up and Die!" Mizuki turns his shuriken ready to throw to Iruka to ends his life.

"So this is it…" Mizuki is suddenly knee in the face by Naruto who came out of hiding. "Naruto you should have done that!" Mizuki told him standing up bleeding from the nose. "Don't touch Iruka sensei. I'll kill you!" Naruto ready to battle took a stand giving Mizuki the death stared, at the time does were the deadliest eyes Mizuki had ever seen.

"You idiot! Why did you come out?! Run away!" Iruka sensei yells at Naruto.

"Shut up! A Punk as you, I'll kill you with a single strike!" Mizuki yell at him, who seems too cocky at the moment. Naruto took a hold crossing his fingers he prepares for the attack, "Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!"

"Then do it Demon Fox!" Mizuki provokes him.

Naruto had done it, his worse Jutsu the cloning technique. The Shadow clone had worked but there were thousands of him. "What?! Was going on? Mizuki argue as he sees the impossible and falls back on his butt. "What's wrong? Come at me! Weren't you going to kill me in a single shot? Some random Naruto's started to say and laugh.

"Naruto you…" Iruka sensei was surprised that Naruto had indeed succeeded to master his worst Jutsu in a short-times training. "Well them…I'll start things up" Naruto alleged rising left sleeve up ready to fight. Mizuki was sweating never before he had being scared not even when he when lying to Iruka about Naruto. _Mizuki let out a scream never before heard in agony as Naruto beat the crap out of him._ Mizuki was barely breathing on the floor knock out, beaten to a pound by Naruto.

'HEH, he really did divide into a thousand plus, each wasn't an illusion but an actual body using the high level **_Ninjutsu Kage Bunshin. _**He may surpass all previous Hokage…' Iruka didn't told Naruto about what he was thinking but his wide smile was all that Naruto needed to knew that he was acknowledge by his sensei.

"HEHE!"

"I went a little too far…" Naruto was scratching his head as an innocent child and smiling with such idiocy. In the village Yhwach had arrived to find out a riot only.

"Did anyone find him?" A villager asks.

"No!" the other answers.

"Dammit! This is bad!" a woman asks.

"He'll be far away by now" this was different he was with another ninja.

"He won't dare to come back here." The other ninja at his side said to him.

"There's nothing to worry about…" The Third Hokage interrupts.

"Hokage-sama!" they all said.

"He'll be back soon…" The Hokage relax smoking his old pipe.

"So it was pointless for me to come here at all, I should had help Iruka sensei instead since you already knew old man." Yhwach spoke out of line, he knew better to disrespect the Hokage but he was tired of all the bullshit already. "How dare you!" The two ninjas who saw his friend die by his hand earlier were there. "Excuse us…" Lord Hokage assumed more serious now. "Oh, Yes…" The crowd said and left in a flicker.

"What do you know about your past, Yhwach?" The Third Hokage asks seriously looking at him.

"Only of what the village knows about me. How I have been bless and curse at the same time." Yhwach knew he was different how much different, well that's an adventured figured.

"What do you mean by that, Yhwach?" the old man asking already knowing the answer but he wanted to know if he knew about it.

"I don't need to tell you, but you should know why the villagers tend to stay away from me if someone touches me my cursed is what awaits them." Yhwach said walking away laying down his hands on his pockets.

'Besides I already decided.' Yhwach said continuing down the road, towards his house.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued<span>_**


	6. Purpose

_What up, Guys?! I'm bringing you chapter 6! I had a deep thought about it and decided that the story will basically be placed in the thousand year blood war arc when it reaches Shipudden. Yhwach is crazy! He just a Haxed player!_

_I thought it'd be awesome to have some of Naruto's comrade's team up with Yhwach Joining his Quincy Army._

_I plan to continue and update weekly or maybe twice a week at least!_

_**Naruto:** "Hey! What' will happen to me in this story?"_

_**Gnik Llort:**" I have a great idea for you, bro!"_

_**Yhwach:**" He plans to make you more feminine!"_

_**Naruto:** "WHAT?!"_

_**Gnik Llort:**" No calm down. Yhwach don't say things like that, will lose viewers!"_

_**Yhwach:** "Just saying."_

_**Gnik Llort:** "Naruto since you definitely won't be joining the Quincy Army. I'll just have Naruko take your place."_

_**Naruto:** "How're you going to do that?"_

_**Gnik Llort:** "Wait and see."_

_**Naruto:** "Come here, you little brat"_

_**Gnik Llort:** "How are you calling little? I'm older than you!"_

_**Yhwach:** "While these guys argue and pull there hairs out. Here is the chapter."_

I do not own bleach or Naruto. I own this story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Purpose<span>**

'The Fourth Hokage had sealed the Nine Tails into the belly bottom on a new born baby. Naruto become the container of the Nine Tails for the sake of the village. But the adults don't see Naruto in that way.' Yhwach was lying down in the roof when he heard something. The horrible stench of blood tainted him. The sound was annoying to his hears, that he came down through the balcony throwing a kunai at the clock in the wall.

It was already morning. 'I better get going.' He turns around and jumps to the streets. On he's way to the Academy he come across someone. "Yhwach wait for me!" Ino seem cheerful today. He keeps walking ignoring her. "I said wait up." Ino had grabbed his arm turning him around.

"Ino is you," He seen different today, he was day dreaming or something. "Of course is me! Didn't you hear me calling you?" "No sorry…" He was sinking in his own doubts. "Was up with you today?" She had a feeling something was wrong with him.

"I don't feel like talking, today." Yhwach keeps walking. He would have told her about what his thoughts were but it could break their friendship.

"No, you're not closing up again. Tell me was wrong I can help you?!" She yells at him catching up with him walking beside him.

"Do you want to know the truth, Ino?" He's low tone was all that she needed to confirm his status. She wasn't feeling their usual bond, something was different today. "…" she couldn't ask him. She feared that is something else was spoken it would separated them even more.

"I'm leaving the village soon. This will be my first and last day as a Genin." He said bringing a halt to Ino steps. "You're what?!" She couldn't believe he's words. No, it was that she didn't want to believe his words.

"But you can't go? What about you dream of becoming a ninja? What about your friends? What about me?" Her eyes began to sparkle. "I'm sorry…" He continued down to the Academy meeting that was supposed to place everyone in teams today.

"Jerk!" Tears were coming out of her eyes as she run away.

Yhwach looked back seeing her running into the woods.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later he was sitting on a desk waiting for the team selection to begin. He managed to get a glimpse at Naruto who was sat three rows below him. Sitting next to him was Sasuke. 'That idiot, actually survive.' He couldn't care less about him but there was something about Naruto that worried him. After all there were a few encounters that he had before with Naruto.<p>

'I feel pity for you. You should have let Mizuki kill you. Then you wouldn't suffer anymore in this cruel world.' Yhwach was awoken from his deeps thoughts when he became conscious of someone.

'Haruno Sakura, why will she go talk to Naruto, no wait that's…?' He eyes glanced at Sasuke.

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" Sakura yells at him pointing the empty sit next to Sasuke.

"HUH" Naruto became aware that Sakura was standing next him when she started yelling at him.

'No doubt that's Uchiha Sasuke…' He looked at the guy with hatred. 'He thinks he's the center of his own universe'

"What?!" Naruto yell standing up from his seat.

"What do you mean what?!" Sakura yell back at him.

'I'm out of here…' Yhwach had made his decision before coming here. He stands up approaching the classroom exit.

"Hey! Yhwach, where are you going? The selection hasn't even started. I know is boring to wait around but some of the students haven't arrive yet like Ino Yamanaka for instants. Could you please go back to your seat?" Iruka sensei words put the entire class attention on him. Yhwach turns back to face he's former friends and teacher. "I'm tired of the Hidden Leaf Village, and their lies, I have decided to leave."

"What you can't do that?!" Naruto yells at Yhwach pointing at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Iruka sensei points out.

"There's no future for me if I stay here, is obvious nobody wants me around anyways." Yhwach shouted already making his decision.

"But you're wrong. How much joy have brought to does you had save, don't you think your gift was given to you by a reason?" Iruka sensei asks him.

"Many of you know about this is no secret. You're just afraid to talk about it. For does who don't know Iruka Sensei is referring to the same amount of people…I have killed," These words brought a commotion to the students. Iruka sensei knew the truth that's way he didn't say a word about it. ", its better this way and you know it." He turns back and walks away. Everyone on the room except for Sasuke and Naruto were shock.

"Yeah, you may lack at Ninjutsu but unlike you, you don't see me running away. So you're just going to give up and leave?" Naruto shouted at him that single phrase at the end make Yhwach stop and look back over his shoulder.

"You want to know why? Ask Iruka Sensei, I will never be a Shinobi. I don't possess the same chakra system as you. My body doesn't posses any tenketsu points." He closes his eyes realizing that if he stays here more questions will continued to pop out.

"But then how did you perform the clone Jutsu to pass the exam?" Naruto ask confuse.

"It's simple Naruto he manipulated his spiritual energy since he can't control his physical energy very well. An illusion that's what he used. It wasn't hard to manifest been him. He almost fools me but by petition of the Hokage himself he was allowed to pass." Iruka sensei clears the situation.

"But I thought you're my friend, you can't go?" Naruto ask depress. "I was never your friend to begin with. I consider you nothing more than a pawn for me to use. This is farewell until we meet again, Naruto." Expressing his feelings he left the building without any sort of remorse.

"Why anyone isn't doing something to stop him, Iruka Sensei?!" Naruto shouted. "You can't let him go just like that?!"

"Naruto, Yhwach is not originally from here…" Iruka sensei voice tone change he felt more relaxed now that Yhwach was gone.

"What do you mean he's not from here?" Naruto unlike others was a slow learned.

"Well, he was brought here a long time ago don't you know the stories?" Iruka didn't know how to explain this without making a mess out of it.

"You're saying that he's much older than us…" Naruto didn't buy anything about this legend.

"It seems that he's chakra pathway System comes from an old Jutsu art know as **_REIJUTSU_**, only know by Kamui some may say he's a descendent from the heavens." Iruka felt guilty over not being able to stop him from leaving. But even if he did manage to touch him he will have been curse then.

"In other words, he's saying that Yhwach is in away a descendant from a Spiritual being and that's why he's chakra is base only on Spiritual energy more than Physical energy even do he's strong in close combat."Affirms Sasuke to be sure as well so the others could know.

"Your correct Sasuke, but he could be a whole different thing all together. Let's Lord Hokage deal with this we will continue with the team selection. The Third Hokage has been paying a closer look at him for a while now so let leave this matter to him. He'll know what to do."

Near the entrance to the village Yhwach stands with his eyes close greeting the cold breeze on his face. "What do you want old man, you won't change my mind." He turns around opening his eyes to face the Third Hokage.

"You may be special…but I can't a loud you to go like this." Sarutobi Hiruzen said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued.<em>**

Please Review! Give me your thoughts on the chapter.


	7. Shadows

Hey, Guys! Did you read the new Bleach Chapter 612? What did are your thoughts on it?

It was a lot predictable but what happen with The Soul Kings arms?

I do not own bleach or Naruto only this story.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 7: Shadows<span>_**

Yhwach asked himself how much time it would take, wondering when the Third Hokage would show up. It had only been a few days since the old man started to watch his moves. How fun. So here he was exploring what he expected to be his new allied for the time being. It was a clear night, the moon was full and he was looking for someone or at least expecting someone besides Sarutobi. To occupy his time until that person arrived he would entertained himself with the Hokage for a bit. For a woman that was so different from the rest she sure was hard to find.

"What do you want old man, you won't change my mind." He turns around facing the Third Hokage. "You may be special…but I can't a loud you to go like this." Sarutobi Hiruzen said.

Yhwach heard a shout coming from behind him, "Yeah, Old geezer! You're the only one that can threat master Yhwach right now in the village." Yhwach looked around and saw the two people on the street behind Sarutobi staring at them. He sincerely hoped that does two that had been ignoring him didn't make a scene.

"Berenice, Accutrone you have arrived." Yhwach said. He knew the pair actually he was waiting for them. The shallow cheeks belong to the old man who was wearing thin-framed glasses. Unlike Accutrone Berenice the other didn't posses a mustache he was to slim to be a man. It was the women Yhwach was waiting for. Her name is Berenice Gabrielli. Her hair resemble Ino's but it only reached her neck and the ride side of her bangs was longer and darker the same color as her black nails.

On the other hand Robert Accutrone had swept back hair and was wearing a hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat, which was tied at the waist by a white belt. Beneath this, he was wearing a shirt and tie, as well as white trousers and shoes.

"You known these guys, Yhwach?" the Hokage stated looking around realize he was surrounded. "They have been near me, since I first realize about my power of Distribution." Yhwach stated. "But how did they manage to hide does far, we haven't seen near the village until now?" Sarutobi was catching quickly he was outnumber but he can easily handle the three of them all by himself.

"In my time alone before you started keeping an eye on me, yes I know you have been. I created a Hidden Realm which I call the Wandenreich inside my own shadow." Yhwach stated as he turn coming face to face with his comrades, "That's why you never knew they have being with my for a long time now."

"Listen, you know what happen to Mizuki. If you take the next step there were be no turning back. I would have waited until you became a teenager before letting you go but I'm afraid is too late." Sarutobi said. "Really?" Yhwach asked interested. He started "All right, here I'm one step closer to you Hokage. What now?" he defies.

"You still want to do this?" he asked. "Well yeah, I need to find my own path but before I'll go I want to take that hat from you head." Hiruzen looked at this boy incredulity.

_'Master won't be planning on killing the Hokage? Now does he?'_ He smiled at his master. "Well Yhwach, are we leaving?" Accutrone asked.

"Right!" Yhwach threw away a long, amorphous black overcoat of lining that had a hood with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends that he was carrying on his hands. He couldn't help but wonder what the future held for him.

"Try to take my down with one strike, because you do remember what will happen if you touch me." Yhwach said as he took _out his Quincy Cross that he always carried around he's neck the only remainder of his past, consisting of five points, which forms part of an elaborate, circular medal featuring a number of stars and a descending striped ribbon, he's symbol. _

_"So that made it clear then. I have no choice but to stop you." The Third Hokage took a stand_**, **even in his old age, his chakra is noted to be very strong. Hiruzen's chakra causes a dense effect on the atmosphere that when he releases it, it cracks the buildings around him.

"All so do you recall that…?" Yhwach pointed to something that Berenice had in her hand. They had taken the crystal ball from Lord Hokage's house. "When did you?" Hiruzen look surprise it was not long ago when Yhwach's men arrived. "What's wrong? You really are getting old?" Berenice love to talk it was her ability anyway but for now she wanted to see what Yhwach had learned during his time here.

"I'm planning to leave and I won't like you to be using the Telescope Technique to check my movements." Yhwach gives the order with his head as Berenice slams the crystal ball with brute force upon the ground breaking it into a million pieces. "No!" Follow by this the Hiruzen charges towards Berenice and Accutrone, 'I didn't except them to break it, he's serious them?!' Yhwach straightening his left hand forwards sending his Blut Vene through the palm of his hand to the ground covering his Henchmen inside the blue dome.

Realizing this Sarutobi walks over the outside of the dome using his chakra under his feet's jumping backwards in middle air. **"_BUNSHIN NO JUTSU_," **he created four versions of himself floating in mid air, which each one took a out a Shuriken and through at great speed towards Yhwach. "Even if I had to drag you back barely alive I won't hold back."

He retrieved his left hand breaking the previous dome and forces it again he call "_**BURUTO VENE ANHABEN,**_" From the palm of his hand blood started to come out in form of electricity lines towards the floor which created a force field above him that blocked the incoming Shuriken's.

"What!?" The man landed narrowing his eyes at Yhwach as the other three clones disappeared.

"Is useless my techniques are beyond your recognition, you wouldn't like to see them all." Yhwach said.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued.<span>_**

Okay, I was writing another chapter while writing this one which had to be hurry so I finish this one quick. You must be wondering why I updated sooner since I said it would take a week at least. Well I plan to update as soon as a chapter is ready so except at least two a week.

**_Review if you dare. Next chapter will be next week._**


	8. Regret

_**Hey Guys Chapter 8! Is Here! I really thought about it even went back to check and the Soul King did had arms during his first appearance. I think maybe it was that TITE KUBO got sick will making that page and he forgot about it.**_

_**Chapter 8: Regret**_

Lord Hiruzen looked at Yhwach sternly, as the cold breeze bounced on his face. Confuse greatly. 'It seems I had no other choice' he thought, eyes close he began to gather chakra. "_**DOTON KAGE BUNSHIN," **_Hiruzen had_ created a clone but this one was different from the others it was made out of mud and chakra still it resemble him perfectly that not even Yhwach knew the different between the two. What would he know if he kept skipping Ninjutsu classes or sleep during them._

"_A Clone, what's that going to do? Didn't you already fail with that technique?" Yhwach raises an eyebrow wondering about the old man plan. The Clone quickly approaches the dome throwing a few kicks and punches but it didn't do any good, so it retreats back._ "_You fool that won't penetrate my Blut Vene Anhaben." Said Yhwach so sure of himself, but what he didn't know was._ "_You got a lot to learn, boy."_"_**DOTON: DORYU TAIGA," **_Hiruzen wove his hands at incredible speeds making the need signs. He alters the ground underneath Yhwach into a river of mud which throws him off balance, disrupting the Blut Vene Anhaben force field which began to rupture.

Accutrone and Berenice swiftly intervene jumping over Sarutobi. Yhwach couldn't looked around he was almost sink until a hand was presented, "Are you ok Master?" Accutrone said pulling him out of the mud. Yhwach quick thinking after kept them inside the dome, he took control over the Blut Vene and repair the barrier with ease. "That's was one cheap trick, old man but you see it won't work." Yhwach muck standing. 'So the mud didn't work him' Sarutobi thought.

"What do you mean by that?!" The Hokage ask curious caught his eyes. Still he didn't let his guard down. "Oh I remember," Yhwach raise his hand with mud on it. "Let me explain the technique you use Earth Flow River is made out of your own Chakra which contains a bit of Spiritual Energy which I can manipulate and absorb, so I don't need to use mine and keep it as a trump card." The mud around them began to turn blue sky shade entering his hand and body making a blue sky aura around him that quickly vanished.

"That's impossible?!" Hiruzen sensei couldn't believe his eyes Yhwach could actually manipulate the essence of the spiritual realm only known to the ninja trough meditation but he was able to do at will. "I call this Energy Reishi, is all around you, I can see it with my own eyes." Yhwach explain raising his hand forward outstretching his index finger. "_**HEILIG SPITZE," **_By gathering Reishi on his index finger he fire an immense amount of blue spiritual darts.

"No you don't, _**DOTON: DORYUHEKI," **_Hiruzen summon from beneath the earth a solid rock wall to block the darts in front of him, as the rest pass through the sides. "Master we should be going before more people arrived!" Berenice order him. He looked slightly at her since he was having a blast from this. He twitches one side of his mouth, "I don't care. Leave!" He yells at this Accutrone quickly obeys his master returning to his shadow. On the other hand Berenice stay. "But Master!" She shouted at him again.

"Nice move, but what about this." Moving all of his fingers forward and his hand to the left side of his body he call, "_**ZANKUTO BOGUN**_**,"** forming a white giant bow in front of the force field, "_**HEILIG PFEIL," **_by using more Reishi he form a spiritual arrow which he proceed to fired destroying the solid rock wall. This sends Berenice spinning through the air backward.

Hiruzen evaded the arrow unfortunately his shoulder was almost cut off if he haven't move by the arrow launched at great speed, which let a small cut in it. "Dammit, I miss" Yhwach knew his henchmen were useful to him but he couldn't move freely with them around. Hiruzen gets back on his feet's, "You let me no choice, boy." Yhwach seem amuse about the old man that was once call the God of the Shinobi.

"_**DOTON KAGE BUNSHIN," **__He made another clone._

"_Now, __**DOTON: DORYU TAIGA," **_Hiruzen forms the hand seal, transforming the ground underneath Yhwach into mud once more, but this time Yhwach reads his hands and dashes out of the way extending his Blut_Vene Anhaben _even more to keep it up. This alerted Sarutobi to extend back. Berenice was caught on Yhwach placed. She could have died easily any day in any battle. She wasn't suited for combat her greatest abilities were interrogating people seems she made anyone doubt then self.

"NOW!" The 3rd Hokage yells at his clone which melted into a puddle of mud until the earth seal itself once more. The clone reappears inside the _Blut Vene Anhaben. _Once inside the Blut Vene Anhaben the clone had his hand on Yhwach throat. "Now give up, your power only works if some touches you, my clone can easily break your neck and end your life." Hiruzen told Yhwach seriously thinking about it.

The skin of the Mud Clone began to change these black lines having the Blut Vene pattern began to crawl over his body, as soon as the clone was completely overwhelm he disintegrated. "What?! How?!" Hiruzen sensei asks. "I'm surprised you never used such techniques before, you indeed are special."

"Is not big of a deal I'm beginning to regain some memories long forgotten and with them the techniques and powers. You must be wondering what happen to your Clone, let me tell you that anything that makes contact inside or around _Blut Vene Anhaben is instantly consume by it to maintain itself even living things like you." Yhwach smile cockily, releasing Berenice from the puddle of mud absorbing it as Reishi._

_"Master I recommend that we leave_" Berenice warn but it fall in deaf ears. "_I don't want to kill you Yhwach, neither bring you any harm to you or your friends, so let me help you." Sarutobi said as Yhwach demolish his force field completely._

"_I need your help." Hiruzen said crossing his arms calming down._ "_I sense something is coming something bad."_

"_And why would that be any of my business?" Yhwach ask starring at the eyes of the Hokage._

"_I'll make a deal with you, you stay with me under my watch until this thing is over and I'll tell you everything I know about you." He stated waiting for an answer._ _From every part of the village ninjas began to gather in the near rooftops they were everywhere including Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, Hayate, Ino, and others._

"_What's going on here, Lord Hokage?" Iruka sensei asked._

_Yhwach took his cross on his hand looking at it for a while. "You Win." He says walking away from Berenice to the Hokage's side. 'Master what are you thinking?' Berenice thought as his master had just abandoned her._

"_There's nothing to worry about we were just sparking." the Hokage said picking up his hat, cleaning the dust out of it._

_"Well, what are you waiting for Berenice? Come." Yhwach order and she follow._

"_Yhwach…" Naruto Said as Yhwach walk pass him._

_Yhwach came to halt "Don't get your hopes up. I will be living as soon as I'm done here." Yhwach continue on towards the village._

"_Hiruzen sensei what really happen?" Iruka asks concern about Yhwach alliance._

"_Don't worry for now Iruka the worse is yet to come."_

_**Don't worry I'm working on the chapters.**_

_**Well you know the drill leave me your thoughts below.**_

_**I will appreciate a lot. Even if you have nothing to say did you like? Didn't you like it? any doubts?**_


End file.
